


Vacíos

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Quizá el demonio le había olvidado y en él había recuerdos distorsionados pero recordaba que habían sido amigos en algún punto antes de verle caer… ¿por qué no podía acercarse a él y seguir siéndolo?Solo quería comprendelo.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reliquia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512515
Kudos: 5





	1. Ecos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un AU de Good Omens en donde Crowley es un ángel y Aziraphale un demonio.
> 
> Tengo un plan con esta serie.

Solo le quedaban unos días para completar lo que necesitaba hacer. Era de madrugada, ya casi no había turistas vagando por las calles así que, ¿quién se daría cuenta? Aún faltaban días para que más personas comenzaran a aglomerarse en la catedral, debía darse un poco de prisa o pasaría otro año sin tener lo que por milenios había buscado.

Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y cómo no vio a nadie entró al lugar, caminando despacio, acercándose a una de las puerta, mirando las decoraciones, los vitrales... realmente Notre Dame era impresionante. Intentó concentrarse en todos esos detalles para ignorar el ardor que estaba comenzando a sentir en los pies. Por eso no debía acercarse a lugares tan santos y bendecidos, entre más antiguos eran, más rápido y mayor era el daño le causaban. 

Igual eso no le iba a hacer retroceder, debía obtener esa reliquia sin importar el daño que sufriera pues estaba cansado de seguir con aquella presión bajo sus hombros y estaba seguro que ese era su momento, todo estaba alineado, esa sería la noche que conseguiría aquella reliquia, necesitaba hacerlo, tanto que se había prometido no marcharse de Francia hasta conseguir aquello.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y ajustarse los guantes, sabía que aún así iba a doler, pero tenerlos puestos le daba un poco más de seguridad.

Sin pensarlo más, acercó sus manos a la puerta.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

Eso le hizo dar un brinco hacia atrás, provocando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

No era necesario voltear a ver para saber de quién era esa irritante voz ¿De verdad estaba ahí de entre todos los lugares? 

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Le dijo el ángel Abiel, mirándole con sus ojos dorados, como si frente a él estuviera la criatura más estúpida del Universo.  
—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Respondió Ezra mirándole desde el suelo.  
—Esta es una catedral, hay reliquias ahí, por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia.  
—¿Desde cuando cuidas reliquias?  
—¿Y desde cuándo quieres entrar a lugares bendecidos…?  
—Te repito, eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
—Sí lo es.

El ángel le extendió la mano, como si quisiera ayudar a levantarse, siempre pretendiendo ser amable. Ezra se negó, ya era demasiado humillante que le hubiese hecho caer al suelo como para permitirle aquello.

Se levantó e ignorándolo, vio de nuevo las posibles entradas pero notaba como Abiel le miraba curioso ¿Por qué? realmente no debía tener esa cualidad, era un ángel. 

En cuanto dio un paso, Abiel se puso frente a él y le impidió avanzar.

—Hey, en serio—Abiel le sostuvo del brazo —¿Qué haces aquí?  
—No te incumbe —Le respondió.  
—Quizá no, pero, me llama la atención…  
—Ay no…  
—… que tú, siendo un demonio, quieras entrar a un lugar así a mitad de la noche…  
—Carnavales, estaba aburrido ¿Sí? Pero ya me voy.  
—La cosa es que no te… Oh, no...

Abiel parecía asustado, mirando hacia una dirección y después a otra; el demonio se sorprendió cuando le tomó de la mano para echarse a correr bajo los arcos de la catedral. Aquello era algo doloroso, lo sentía en las plantas de sus pies, era una tortura intentar correr por aquel lugar. La incomodidad no se detuvo, aunque disminuyó un poco cuando llegaron al parque que estaba detrás, en donde el ángel le dejó en el suelo e hizo crecer algunos arbustos a su alrededor.

—No me puedes dejar aquí, este lugar esta... —Quiso soltarse pero se sentía mal.  
—No te muevas —El ángel le dijo haciendo que recostara en el suelo. —Y cállate, te conviene. 

No quería obedecer pero no tenía otra opción, el dolor y el esfuerzo le había aturdido mucho, ni siquiera tenía ganas de responder, así que se quedó ahí, oculto, pero observando hacia una fuente, notando como Abiel le hacía una advertencia de que se mantuviera en silencio. 

Fue entonces cuando los vio, eran dos arcángeles, a quienes alguna vez había considerado como sus superiores, eran Michael y Uriel.

—¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Uriel.  
—Sí, era uno de los cuidadores, nada de qué preocuparse —Abiel les sonrió.  
—Perfecto—Michael decía con orgullo. —Ya terminamos en este lugar, todo bien ahí adentro…

“... ahí adentro…” 

¿Estaban dentro de la catedral cuando él había intentado entrar?

Fue entonces cuando Ezra sintió como si una avalancha se le hubiera venido encima.

Porque aquello ni siquiera tenía sentido.

¿Abiel le había impedido el paso a la catedral por la presencia de los arcángeles? ¿Por qué? Se suponía eran enemigos, él le había hecho caer, ambos se habían hecho la vida imposible más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos y, aún así, el ángel le estaba ocultando en ese momento, mirando a su dirección de vez en cuando, atrayendo la atención de Michael o Uriel para que no le vieran.

¿Qué ganaba con ello?

Quería preguntarle, aquello era mucho muy confuso, tanto que se estaba mareando de solo pensar en todas las cuestiones que aquello implicaba, era un ángel salvando el pellejo de un demonio ¿debía agradecerle? No estaba seguro ¿esperaba algo a cambio? ¿Debía pagar esa deuda? 

Realmente necesitaba respuestas, quería saber. 

Pero debía quedarse con la incógnita, pues el ángel se estaba marchando junto con los demás dejándole solo. 

Notó como Abiel volteaba hacía su dirección, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero Ezra no lo estaba, pues mientras observaba como empezaba a amanecer, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor de sus pies, la pesadez de una deuda, las dudas en su cabeza y el vago sentimiento de que quizá, alguien se preocupaba por él.

Lo odiaba. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

No esperaba verle por ahí.

Y no es que no quisiera encontrárselo, siempre era interesante verle, pero se suponía que no debería seguir ahí. Hacía semanas que habían pasado los carnavales o eso le decía el calendario, sin la gente haciendo fiestas no sabía realmente qué fecha era, a veces ni siquiera el año, quizá ni siquiera debería pensar en ello, el tiempo era una construcción humana y el no se regía por lo mismo. 

Él sólo debía obedecer al Plan Divino sin preguntarse nada y seguir así hasta que Dios lo permitiese, ya se había librado una vez del castigo, pero seguía pensando que a veces merecía un poco de libertad ¿por qué los humanos eran más libres y los ángeles no? ¿No lo merecían? 

Pensar en eso le hizo sentir una pesadez y la sensación de vacío se hacía presente en él. 

Siempre pasaba, su curiosidad le hacía sentirse realmente hueco y aún así no lograba callarla, como en ese momento, quería hablar ese demonio, tenía curiosidad por saber sus planes, sentía la necesidad de ir con él, enterarse que estaba haciendo, como estaba después de lo ocurrido noches anteriores, como la había pasado desde la última vez que le vio ¿estaría bien? quería saber... 

Quizá el demonio le había olvidado y lo único que conservaba él eran memorias distorsionadas y huecas pero recordaba que habían sido amigos en algún punto antes de verle caer… ¿por qué no podía acercarse a él y seguir siéndolo? 

“Lo siento” susurró mirando al cielo, se ajustó los anteojos y se adentro al parque Jean XXIII en donde un demonio estaba sentado en una de sus bancas mirando detenidamente la catedral de Notre Dame.

—Hola, Ezra —Le saludó y se aguantó la risa al ver como el demonio se sobresaltaba al notar que se sentaba a su lado—¿Cómo están tus pies?  
—No es tu asunto —Respondió Ezra, aunque por la forma en la que evitaba apoyar los pies sobre el suelo quizá aún sentía dolor, aunque suponía también que era por el lugar donde estaban en ese momento.  
—No, la verdad no, pero no es malo preguntar… ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Planeas entrar otra vez a la... ?  
—Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.

¿Por qué seguía con eso? 

Notaba la desconfianza y era normal que la tuviese, eran de bandos diferentes ¿por qué le diría sus planes a alguien más? Aunque eso no tenía que ver con él, porque Abiel no quería saber eso para impedirle lo que quisiera hacer… 

—Solo quiero saber...—Le dijo al demonio, insistente. 

Ezra le miró un momento, parecía algo exasperado.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunto muy confundido.

“Estoy preocupado…” Había un eco en su cabeza que decía eso.

— Curiosidad —Abiel le dijo intentando callar lo que había en su interior— No creo que sea normal que un demonio quiera entrar a un lugar así, solo debe haber un motivo y ese es morir o sea lo que sea que les pase. ¿Ese es tu motivo? ¿Acabar con tu existencia?  
—No, es otro… —Le respondió Ezra mirando al suelo. —Y te repito, no es de tu incumbencia.  
—¿Es tan valioso para arriesgar tanto?

Ezra no le respondió, aquello le frustro a Abiel, no le gustaba suponer lo peor, pero el demonio no ayudaba. Realmente era tan distinto a como cuando era un ángel, cuando paseaban juntos en el casi vacío universo, realmente la caída le había cambiado mucho pues como demonio no era nada transparente y buscar entenderle era algo frustrante.

Porque antes de dejar de ser un ángel, Ezra era mucho más fácil de leer pero eso se había acabado y le causaba conflicto a Abiel, ya no sabía cómo lidiar con él. Ese siempre había sido el motivo de sus enfrentamientos en los milenios que llevaban en la Tierra: la suposiciones y el no comprender cómo acercarse a un ser que estaba seguro hacía mucho tiempo había significado mucho para él.

Era 1986, según leyó en un diario matutino, y ya estaba cansado de seguir suponiendo, de usar su curiosidad como una excusa para acercarse a él. 

—Ayúdame —Abiel le dijo sin pensarlo mucho—Ayúdame a entenderte…

Ezra miraba hacia un punto entre él, la catedral y la fuente, sin el brillo y sus pupilas realmente no sabía, otra cosa más que agregar a su lista de frustraciones y deseos de volver el tiempo atrás, pero notaba en su rostro que parecía pensativo.

—¿Tu lo harías? —Ezra le preguntó después de un momento— ¿Entrarías a un lugar así? Si fueras un demonio y algo muy importante estuviera en juego ¿entrarías?

Abiel lo pensó un momento y se sorprendió al encontrar rápido su respuesta.

—¿Por órdenes de buscar algo? Ni aunque me obligaran a hacerlo...—Le respondió al ángel— Pero ¿Por un ser valioso para mí? Sin titubear.

Ezra le miró algo confuso pero después su rostro pareció comprender.

—Entonces si somos muy diferentes —Señaló Ezra.  
—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Abiel — ¿Te importa tanto seguir ordenes?  
—Oh, no ¿sabes? a veces no me importa romper algunas ordenes ¿Recuerdas esa noche en Venecia?  
—Entonces no comprendo, no te importa romper ordenes pero, ¿por qué querer entrar por ello cuando hace días viste arcángeles salir de ahí? ¿Cuándo te quema el simple hecho de pisar el pasillo? Cuándo te da miedo tocar la puerta? Incluso creo que en estos momentos debes estar sintiendo alguna incomodidad ¿no lo notaste cuando esa noche te dejé en el suelo? ¿te diste cuenta que la fuente está bendita?  
—Para el rollo, sí, noté todo eso pero ¿sabes? a veces la recompensa vale mucho la pena como para arriesgarse.  
—Ezra… ¿Qué estás buscando? 

Vio como el demonio intentó decir algo pero se llevó la mano para cubrirse la boca apenas la abrió; cuando la retiró notó sus labios algo quemados.

No podía decirlo, estaba condicionado a no hacerlo.

—Oh, Ezra...— Abiel se llevó una mano al corazón, de verdad estaba conmocionado — No puedes decirlo ¿verdad?

Ezra movió la cabeza diciendo que no. 

¿Por qué hacerle eso? Ya había caído, eso ya era un castigo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello fuera justo, por eso le había liberado de las cadenas en aquel monte milenios atrás, algo en sus nublados recuerdos le decía que las cosas no eran justas.

Miró al cielo y notó que ya había oscurecido, las estrellas ya estaban ahí, brillando, como cuando había ayudado a crearlas. Fue entonces cuando algo se aclaró en ellos.

Y para Abiel algo cobró sentido en el encuentro de ese año, en la búsqueda de Ezra, en sus encuentros fortuitos en determinados momentos.

Notó aquella constelación sobre ellos.

Y uno de esos tantos vacíos que le pesaban tanto se completó.


	2. Stellae Aurum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El eco se hizo más fuerte, estaba cargado de felicidad.
> 
> El demonio tenía la sensación de que alguna vez había sentido algo así pero era como si se lo hubiesen arrebatado.

—¡Qué estúpido! — Exclamó Abiel, riendo — Creo que ya sé que estás buscando y déjame decirte que no está ahí. Entendieron todo mal… Bueno, no te culpo a ti, es una confusión muy común. Pero ¿él? ¿realmente pensó qué…? Oh, que buena suerte que siga siendo un imbécil.

Ezra No tenía idea de que estaba hablando el ángel.

O quizá sí, pero no quería que aquello fuese real.

“No, no, no...” se dijo el demonio a sí mismo.

Realmente esperaba que no fuese así.

—¿La corona o la espada? —Le preguntó el ángel — ¿Qué es?

El demonio no podía creer lo que le preguntaba.

Eso era imposible, ni siquiera el Príncipe del Infierno estaba enterado del asunto pero en cuanto le miró a los ojos notó que el ángel sabía de lo que estaba hablando. 

Quería preguntarle, quería saber cómo es que tenía conocimiento de ello pues en más de 5000 años desde que había empezado a trabajar y ser parte del bando del Infierno no había podido hablarlo. Y no es que no lo hubiese intentado, una vez, miles de años atrás, había tratado de gritarlo en el medio de la nada al no poder más con el secreto pero su garganta se había quemado al momento de querer hacerlo.

Porque eso era una carga muy pesada para él, algo que le habían condicionado a hacer, el buscar aquellos objetos aunque no entendía ni para qué. ¿Abiel sabría el motivo?

Quiso preguntar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. 

—Ni te esfuerces, sé lo que te hizo… —Abiel se llevó su mano al pecho — Alguna vez alguien hicieron algo parecido conmigo. 

Ezra no entendía nada. ¿De que estaba hablando?

—Sé que te preguntas ¿Cómo es que ese ángel sabe sobre eso? —Abiel se retiró sus anteojos de marco dorado, limpiándolos y se los pasó a Ezra —Pero si quieres respuestas, primero necesito que hagas algo por mi... ¿Podrías recordar para mí?

El demonio titubeo un poco, miró al ángel quien asintió y sin más obedeció. 

En un principio no notó nada extraño pero al ver el cielo, vio el firmamento mucho más lleno de brillo y color de lo que normalmente lo hacía ¿así era como el ángel miraba el cielo? ¿por eso llevaba siempre anteojos? Era algo muy bello. 

Sabía que él había ayudado en todo aquello, era obvio que buscara una forma de estar siempre en contacto con las estrellas pero aún así había algo extraño en todo eso. ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo que estaba buscando?

—¿Recuerdas lo vacío que era el firmamento?—Abiel le preguntó señalando el cielo. — Antes de todo esto...

Ezra negó con la cabeza y notó que la expresión de Abiel cambió a preocupación; Ezra odió eso pues ni siquiera sabía el motivo de ello pero era realmente desesperante que le mirara así, pues el demonio se sentía invadido y vulnerable de muchas formas, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía, la curiosidad podía más.

Contempló de nuevo el cielo, pensando en la pregunta sobre el firmamento ¿lo recordaba? no, Ezra ni siquiera estaba seguro de si alguna vez había estado vacío pues desde que tenía memoria había visto todas esas estrellas allá arriba, distantes y brillantes.

En su memoria había recuerdos de muchas noches observando la bóveda celeste, no como la veía Abiel, pero si con algo de anhelo y tristeza, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Yo sí lo recuerdo —Abiel sonrió— Bueno, cuando nací ese espacio estaba vacío pero recuerdo el frío, lo solitario que era antes de comenzar con lo que se nos había encargado.

Y Abiel comenzó a contarle sobre sobre su misión con las estrellas, el cómo ayudó con ellas de acuerdo al Plan Divino, la necesidad de hacerlas y quizá todo eso era un Deja Vu pero Ezra estaba seguro que esa conversación ya había ocurrido. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación? Quizá en algún momento, cuando bebieron juntos la plática les había llevado a ello, aunque, para él, el recuerdo parecía mucho más distante. 

Encontró interesante escucharle hablar sobre ello, Abiel contaba todo con mucho amor; el ángel realmente parecía muy feliz de su trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo podía notar algo de melancolía en sus palabras. 

Era como si extrañara algo.

—Es una lástima que no podamos ver todo desde aquí —El ángel se encogió de hombros —Los anteojos solo te muestran aquellas cosas que no son visibles a simple vista, pero hay cosas que no, como las nebulosas. Ni siquiera se ven igual en las imágenes de los humanos, realmente las extraño…

“¿Por qué no vas a verlas?” Pensó en preguntar.

—¿No las extrañas? —Preguntó Abiel.

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Era obvio, por su circunstancia y naturaleza, que en su memoria no había rastro de haber visto en persona las nebulosas de las que el ángel parecía echar de menos. Ni siquiera podía recordar muchas de las cosas que había hecho como ángel, a veces hasta su antiguo nombre le parecía algo muy lejano, como si se desvaneciera de su memoria, ¿por qué debía “recordar” algo que no estaba seguro de haber visto?

Y aún así no sentía correcto negar a la pregunta, pues algo le decía que sí tenía la respuesta. 

Vio de nuevo aquellos astros, eran hermosos, pensó que debía ser así, habían sido hechos con mucha devoción y amor. Volteó a ver a Abiel, quien le observaba melancólico, con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Y de pronto a su mente llegó una visión; fue un destello fugaz, algo que trajo a su mente el eco de una risa, una sensación de calidez y colores que no podía describir. 

Abiel le sonrió como si se hubiese salido con la suya en algo. Quizá, el ángel sabía más de él de lo que él mismo conocía.

El eco se hizo más fuerte, estaba cargado de felicidad.

El demonio tenía la sensación de que alguna vez había sentido algo así pero era como si se lo hubiesen arrebatado. Quiso llorar por esa sensación, era una pérdida de la que no había estado consciente.

—Lo siento —Abiel le dijo —Ni siquiera fue tu culpa. 

¿A qué se refería?

Quería respuestas y al parecer Abiel las conocía.

Miró el cielo otra vez, intentando calmar su llanto y Ezra no pudo evitar pensar que, quizá, todos sus encuentros con él ángel no habían sido al azar, quizá sus caminos estaban entrelazados, pues aunque eran de bandos enemigos, aunque a veces eso le hacía sentirse vacío.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Algo se había roto, aunque había una delgada línea para diferenciar si había sido para bien o mal. 

Eso pensaba Abiel mientras veía dormir al demonio desde el balcón.

Le había llevado a su departamento, haciéndole dormir pues el demonio no había dejado de llorar ni verle con dolor ¿qué le habían hecho? no recordaba mucho de la condena pero estaba muy seguro de que las cosas eran injustas, que no debería ser así.

Siempre lo había presentido, que las cosas habían sido injustas y que había algo entre ellos que no sabía cómo nombrar, pues cada vez que se encontraban o se enfrentaban, el ángel tenía la sensación obligatoria de hacer algo contra él, aunque sentía que no era lo correcto.

Incluso había momentos cuando cerraba sus ojos que soñaba con él, con Ezra siendo un ángel entre las estrellas junto con él y cada vez que despertaba tenía la sensación de que no se trataba solo de su imaginación. 

Igual no le servía de mucho, pues aún después de despertar tras esa noche cuando algunos recuerdos habían llegado a él, Abiel estaba seguro que faltaba más; sentía que solo había rasgado la superficie de una serie de memorias, quizá hasta distorsionadas.  
¿Se las habían arrebatado? De ser así debían ser muchas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habría pasado? Quería saberlo, por los dos.  
¿Por qué les habían hecho algo así? 

Sintió la pesadez al cuestionarse aquello. 

—¡Que injusto!— Gritó al cielo.

Se colocó sus anteojos, miró de nuevo al cielo y buscó aquella constelación, pues aunque era de día, aquello le permitía verle, para eso les llevaba puestos, era su deber para cuidarla. Era una reliquia muy hermosa pero increíblemente pesada, aún y cuando ya no la llevaba consigo.

Vio de nuevo a Ezra, durmiendo en paz.

Y quizá no recordaba mucho, pero sentía algo de cariño por él y entró en conflicto, al notar aquel blasfemo pensamiento deseando que aquella constelación y todo lo que conllevaba no existiera. Porque estaba seguro de que aunque arreglaran aquello había un Plan Divino y no se detendría. 

Pero deseaba que nada se cumpliera.


End file.
